Lost Love
by OneGirlOneWish
Summary: I'm from Scotland and ons there are small but this is tiny!... new girl moves with a boyfriend who is horrible to her and then she meets Quil and life get a little bit more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Imprint story A.N- hey guys! Right … so I'm on holiday and well I got really bored so I thought I should write a story I have wanted to for ages! So this is for all you Quil fans! I love him! Haha so I have

wrote this story and … NO Claire is no going to make an appearance so … Enjoy!

_OMG! Where the hell am I? Ok so Chris your just totally not lost! _I thought practically screaming inside my head! I am so tired and I really don't want to be driving at 3 o'clock in the morning. I grabbed my

Starbucks coffee and took another sip, it was cold but even when coffee is cold you still get caffeine and that's what I needed right now. A bark from the back of my car brought me back to reality, my

dog Kodi (said the same as Cody) was in the back of my car. He pushed his head forward and sat it on my shoulder. He was pure white and so fluffy! He was a Samoyed I got when I was 14. I love him

so much. He's the one thing that reminds me of my home. Ok so here's my story… I come from Scotland a little town called Turnberry it's a little town down by the borders. My mum and dad were

divorced and I stayed with my dad in Scotland and my mum moved to America, they got divorced when I was 14 and gave me a dog to help "deal with it"! I didn't complain though. So right now I am on

my way to stay with my mum and lets just say she likes places which are so secluded that you could get lost just walking 10 feet away from the house. After a 10-hour flight to Seattle and after being

in a car for 4 hours I think I am going to rip my head off! I think Kodi felt the same because his head was on my shoulder and he was whining.

Right I AM going to find my mums house. I was suddenly awake when I passed a sign, which said "You are now in forks". I remember mum saying something about a little town, which had a school I

might be going to! And it was… named after cutlery! OH! "I think we found it Kodi!" I said excitedly to my dog. He barked in response and his tail wagged frantically. To my right there was a

supermarket so I decided to stop and maybe ask where I was supposed to go. I pulled my key out of the car and rolled down one of the windows for Kodi. "Stay Kodi, and no barking!" I said as I

closed the door and walked to the door of the supermarket. It was just about as small as the ones I'm used o in Scotland but I have to admit that even by my standards this was quite small, it was

brightly lit and suddenly my eyes hurt and I was met by a cold flush of the air conditioning. _Thank god for 24hour shops! _I thought sincerely in my head. There was no one else there but what looked to

be a stroppy teenage night assistant, well it's summer so I guess this was all the work he could get. I started making my way to the crisp isle something I was craving at the moment, when the young

assistant looked up at me. He looked around my age maybe just a little younger about… 17. His eyes were blue and his hair was shaggy blonde, his eyes lit up when he met mine. "Hi I'm Mike. Ehm. Is

there anything I can do to help you?" he said with a grin hoping for a reply.

"Hi I'm Chris yeah I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to the reservation I'm a bit lost" putting on my best flirting smile and noticing it worked when his already huge grin got bigger. "Yeah.

Sure, you just head on the main road and take the first left you see then just keep going and you will pass LaPush beach, which is like the main attraction to the reservation so are you going to be

staying on the reservation?"

"Yeah but I don't know how long for… 1 second I will be right be!" I ran and grabbed a huge bag of Doritos and tossed them at the counter, before he could fit in anymore questions or asked me for my

number I said "I better get going mum was expecting me an hour ago… and thanks for the directions, I hope I see you soon" trying to make my smile look as genuine as possible as I tossed him 5

dollars and grabbed my crisps. I think I almost ran to the car just had a funny feeling like he want to still speak to me.

I followed his instructions and he was right I seen the most beautiful beach in the world! And just as I thought that I came across a sign that said LaPush on it! I was so proud… I wouldn't let my mum

know I had help she always said I got my bad sense of directions from my dad! I pulled over and quickly dialled my mums number while it was ringing I looked back to check on Kodi and he was

sprawled over the back seat, taking up all the room of the back of my mini cooper, I always had it when I came to my mums, I rented a space to keep it in Seattle, not the safest plan but it survived, its

plain black like most of my things and look classy and clean. (Yes I am a spoiled girl so what sue me!) My mum picked up the phone I was greeted to by the grumpiest of voices. "Ok so whoever got me

up at quarter to 4 in the morning better have a death wish!" she said sounding like she had a cold but it was probably because she was just tired but after me checking the weather reports I wouldn't

be surprised! "Hello my dearest darling mother it is lovely to speak to you to!" I said sounding sickly sweet. "Ahh! I was wondering when you would phone. Are you lost? Where are you?" she said and

I noticed she sounded amused but I also noticed… SHE HAD AN AMERICAN ACCENT, she had only been living here for 1 year! "No I am not lost you told me to phone you when I was in the rez and

that's what I am doing I am at the first beach so can you tell me where to go? Letting the irritation show in my voice, I mean come on I have been driving for god knows how many hours and it is now

that she chooses to make fun of me! "Oh ok you take the third right after you pass 'Chillies' ok? And you will see a big yellow house; I will stand in front of it ok?" she asked taken a little aback by my

tone, a pang of guilt went through me _I will apologize when I get there. _I thought to myself so I wouldn't feel so bad. "Ok I will be there in five and could you set out a water bowel for Kodi he is out just

now but he will be hyper when he sees you?"

"Yeah sure I can do that, darling I will see you soon"

"Bye mum love you!" I said just before I heard the dialling tone.

I done as she had told me and was pulling up toward a yellow house. She wasn't half joking when she said yellow it was basically glowing in the dark or first light… twilight maybe I don't know my mind

was to jumbled to tell and I was so tired. There she was in all of her 5foot glory, at least I never got my looks from her, she wasn't ugly but se was classic girly girly and to be honest I never in my life

wanted to be a girly girl because they were to … well GIRLY! I got out of the car and opened the door and a very tired Kodi lifted his big head and noticed we were here. He bounded out of the car and

started running towards my mum who had a slight look of shock on her face! Yes mum Kodi has grown in 6 months!. As she made a fuss of him I stood back to admire the house it was a 2 story simple

house that looked like a house out o a fairy tale! I could remember staying here as a kid but it look so different it didn't look like home to me. With a little white fence and windows, even the grass was

so strangely green but then so was everything in this place! I opened and closed the gate behind noticing Kodi must have of jumped the fence _I'll have to watch out for that so he doesn't get out, _I made

that mental note making sure I wouldn't forget it!

My mum had short shoulder length blonde hair and was extremely skinny, with shinny crystal blue eyes that always looked like she was surprised! She was good looking for her age! I ran up and

hugged her tight and remember the last time I had seen her was at Christmas, which was 6 mounths ago, I had missed her so much! "Go to bed you must be dead on your feet I will wake you up in

the morning and you can have a look around… what else oh yes! All your things were delivered and are in your room. Now go to bed!" she told be as she shoved me a little hard into the front room

before shouting on Kodi. "What about my baby, is she here yet?" I asked with urgency clearing my voice, was referring to my motorcycle, which I had bought last year it was sleek black Ducatti and it

was stunning. "UGH! Why would you want a motorcycle anyway and yes it did come it is in the garage but…" I cut her off before you could finish. "Thanks mum yeah I am dead on my feet I am going to

go to bed now and yeah I will look around the place tomorrow" not giving her anytime to finish that lecture in the making or respond to what I had said I called on Kodi and ran up the stairs to find my

room the same way I had left it, I heard Kodi's paws pounding up the stairs behind me and he sprang onto my double bed in the middle of the room I took in the green paint that I had added to my

walls 2 years ago with a sigh ok so now this feels like home! She had redecorated everything and it looked like a different house but I was so glad that my room was always the same so I knew it

would always be home, I slumped down on my bed and decided I would unpack tomorrow as my eyes slowly drifted shut I hoped that tomorrow would be good and maybe I could go to the beautiful

beach and take Kodi a walk. The darkness crept around the corners of my vision and I didn't fight it any longer… wearing the same clothes and jus lying there on top of my bed I welcomed my first night

sleep in for what I hope to be a good vacation.

OK! So there's chapter one I hope its s long as you's want :D I have to admit that I haven't written in while and I have a new fanfiction kind of like turning over a new leaf and writing a little differently

now! Hopefully a little less depressing! Well I am hoping to find a beta to help me with this story … well edit it so don't laugh at all my awful spelling mistakes… so in the next chapter I am hoping to tell

you more about Chris and what she's like. Expect there to be a huge twist down the line!

Please review it would make me happy! And I will post the next chapter tomorrow! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Imprint Story

Ok so guys! This is the second chapter of my new series and I am hoping you like this is going to be the first meeting! I hope I made it original and this will be fun!

The light pored through my window as my mum opened the blinds, my eyes blurred but soon focused. MY ROOM WAS A STATE! It was quite a small room but boxes pilled upon boxes took up the entire floor! It was a mess. "Well finally someone decides to wake up!" she said cheerily.

"No mum you woke me up" the venom clear in my voice. "Well I want you to take your dog a walk he is driving me insane just keeps jumping and diving around!"

"So he is a dog! I am going to take him a walk but I was going to do it later, I fancy checking out a few places to eat and maybe do some course work for my art exams next year?" I asked putting a question mark because mum never says no to schoolwork! "Ok I suppose do you want some company?" she asked hoping I wouldn't she clearly had plans she never wanted to tell me about. "No I'm good mum I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to your daughter moan about things!" I said faking a smile.

"Ok then, I am going to run out to the store I will see you when I am back and if no you have you mobile? … Stupid question of course you have!" she mumbled as she walked out my room closing the door behind her.

I walked up to the mirror, my hair soaking wet from my shower and started to dry it. The hairdryer started to make a funny noise but hey I hadn't used it in what like 1 year! I never really visited this place much. When my hair was dry I stood back to inspect… my brown hair was down to my waist and it was really dark brown, which made my green eyes stand out even more than they already did, I had a slim face and a quite slim body but I look athletic. Well I suppose I was athletic… I swam, danced, played football, but the best thing was I boxed. I had done it for about 2 years and yes I was pretty good at it, I was reluctant to learn but my dad said it would be good for me… so being daddies little girl I always done what he told me to do.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and grabbed my laptop I stood back and inspected the clothes I had chosen; I was wearing a plain black tracksuit with a red top underneath. I hated wearing tracksuits but they were comfy and I was only going to a little café.

It took me about 2 minutes to find the main street of the town and now I had to choose a café… or a dinner? Did they call them that here?

I chose 'al's dinner' which looked popular so it must be pretty good. I walked it and chose a booth, it was pretty loud and there were quite a lot of teenagers in here I did have to admit that. I opened up my laptop just when a waitress came to serve me. "Hi my name is Samantha and I will be your server today what can I get you?" she said really politely. "Could I have the Beacon cheese fries and a chocolate milkshake please" she looked a little taken aback by my accent be smiled and said "Sure" and walked away.

I was tying and eating and had to admit I was enjoying these fries when a group of HUGE teenage boys walked in… I mean come on they were pretty hot but they must be on something illegal or is there a body builders club around here… maybe even a convention! I giggled and one looked over at me we looked at each other and I looked away. Suddenly I became aware that he was walking over to me! "Hi I'm Embry Call, you must be new here!" he said as a smile spread over his face. He had short brown hair and was very muscular he was about 6 foot tall. He sat down in the booth before I could say anything. "Hey I'm Chris how did you guess?" I said with amusement.

"Because he hasn't hit on you yet!" boomed another voice. I laugh a little at the irritation on Embry's face. "I'm Paul" he said as I gazed questioningly, they look the same but Paul was a little more muscular than Embry and it showed _this guy must work out a lot!_ "Are you's brothers?" I asked trying to be polite. "Not biologically but yeah we're good friends" Embry said still looking pretty pissed off at Paul. I smiled; looking at my laptop I noticed the time. "I better get going. Nice meeting you!" I said genuinely as I picked up my laptop and began to walk out. "WAIT!" Embry shouted as I walked out of the door. "Any chance I could get your number?" he asked looking so cute. _He looks like a little puppy dog… well I suppose Luke will never find out! _I said inside with a little evil laugh along with it. "Maybe next time I see you" I said with a flirty smile opening the door, but before I could but through it he said "What about tonight? We are having a BBQ and you would meet people from the rez and from Forks as well?" he asked with a really hopeful smile playing on his lips. "Well I suppose but only for awhile where is it?" I said showing him my best smile. "Down at first beach we're meeting at 7, I will see you then? _YAS! Down at first beach I know where that is! _ I smiled brightly and suddenly my phone started to ring I said bye to Embry and Paul and made my way to my car. "Hello" I said cheerily down the phone. "Hey babe!" Luke shouted down the phone. _Oh yay! Here we go with the jealousy stuff about me meeting buff guys and giving them my number haha! Well been there done that already today! _

"Hey Luke how are you?" I said with no interest. Luke and I had been an on and off thing for the past 3 years basically on when he wanted and when he wanted to cheat we were off! I was getting pretty pissed off with him lately, but I still loved him (how hard that is to believe I know!). "I'm good just phoning to see how you are and to see what your up to?"

"Well I am good and I am up to nothing… well going out with a few people tonight but nothing much you?"

"My mum said I was allowed to come over and see you at the end f your vacation if you wanted me to but I had to pay for it myself"

"Aw well Luke you don't have to come it was just an idea," I said hoping he would say he couldn't afford it! "Oh no I am coming on the 19th so I will stay with you for a week!"

"GREAT! Look sorry I have to go about to drive now so I will talk to you later?"

"Ok but don't have to much fun without me ok?"

"Ok Luke bye"

"Love you!"

"Love you too!"

When I got home my mum was still out and the dog was fast asleep, I didn't want to bother him so I decided I would take him out for a walk tomorrow. I looked at the clock and found out it was … 6! Ugh! I only have 1 hour to get ready and with that I jump into the shower.

An hour later and I was ready with my leather jacket on and a pair of jeans I mounted my motorcycle and took off. When I was about 2 minutes away from the beach I heard it, basically singing and shouting, bad singing might I add! _This should be fun! _I thought bitterly.

WOOOHOOO! Second chapter is finished and sorry I know they haven't met yet but I had to set the scene. Just keep reading! You will enjoy the next chapter I am planning on their meeting to be quite dramatic! REVIEW! that one thing will make my day!


End file.
